David Armstrong
David Armstrong is a BLU Soldier created by Jillian189. His theme is Warrior by Disturbed. Biography Once a normal BLU Soldier from the Hydro region (tc_hydro), David was captured and turned into a Freak by YLW mercenaries. Though their experiments robbed David of his sight, he gained new powers to compensate, which he then used to escape. Together with an old friend, Johannes, he founded a new BLU team. Among those recruited were Banshee and Aeron. While stealing RED intel, David's new team was attacked by the same YLW mercenaries, except this time they kidnapped Johannes. Although David put up a very good fight, he was unable to save his teammate. By the time David and his team managed to rescue Johannes, the BLU Medic was turned into a cyborg, his mind permanently broken. Banshee, who loved Johannes, blamed David and attacked the Soldier in a rage. David had no choice but to expel Banshee from the group. He is currently looking for the YLW mercenaries responsible for Johannes' state of mind, intent on exacting revenge. Appearance David is a BLU Soldier wearing the Spook Specs, the Antarctic Parka ''(colored ''Zepheniah's Greed), and the Killer's Kit. He sports prominently blue camouflage pants, and has no grenades on his chest. Personality and Behavior Like most Soldiers, David used to be battle-hungry and reckless, but after he was turned into a Freak, he became stoic and calculating. Due to his blindness, he usually plans out his attacks, and fights with a cool head. This can give him a distinct advantage over his foes. David is very protective of his team. While he may act cold and harsh, he deeply cares for their well-being and will go off on a rampage whenever one of his friends is hurt. He blames himself for Johannes' current mental instability, and sees his failure to protect the BLU Medic when he was kidnapped by YLW mercenaries as an unforgivable mistake. Because of these protective instincts, David can hold a grudge against those who try to hurt his friends. One of the scariest things about David is that he can be very persistent. Despite his strategic mind, once angered, David will refuse to back down from a fight until his opponent is defeated or dead. If his opponent decides to run away, David will chase after them, using his infrared vision to locate his target(s). So even if someone managed to evade David, it's only temporary as he will eventually find whomever he's looking for. David hates YLW mercenaries with a passion, to the point where he tries to kill them on sight. Due to all the things they have done to him and his friends, David believes that all YLW mercenaries have no redeeming qualities, and those YLW who are good are simply hiding evil intentions. Powers and Abilities * Pyrokinesis -- David has the power to manipulate fire. This ability randomly manifested in him after he was turned into a Freak by YLW mercenaries. ** Infrared Vision -- After becoming blind, David developed the ability to see through heat signatures. This allows him to detect Freaks who are invisible or under magical illusions. Freaks and mercenaries as seen through infrared vision appear in various colors depending on how hot their core temperature is. ** Fire Tentacles -- David creates streams of fire that extend from his back, which he can use as extra limbs. He can grab his opponents with them and slam them into the ground, or help him reach inaccessible places. ** Fire Constructs -- David is able to shape solid objects out of fire, including weapons. Depending on the situation, he can create swords and axes for close-quarter combat, or guns that shoot fire bullets for long-range combat. ** Fire Grenades -- David creates small, spherical orbs of fire that explode after a certain amount of time, bathing anything and anyone within their radius in fire and giving burn status effects to enemies. ** Hellfire Ring -- David puts his hands on ground and ignites a surrounding ring of white fire that grows larger by advancing away from David and towards nearby enemies. It is his ultimate ability and due to the destruction it causes and the amount of energy it requires in execution, it is used as a last resort. * Enhanced Physical Condition -- After he was turned into a Freak, David became faster, stronger, and tougher than the average mercenary. This can make him a bit harder to kill. ** Armored Skin -- David's skin has an extra protective layer that is heat-resistant, allowing him to handle his own fire-based constructs without risk of burning himself, and survive at high temperatures. * Combat Proficiency -- David's previous mercenary training gives him extensive knowledge on how to fight and use weapons efficiently. Though a decent shot, David excels in close-quarter combat. It is generally not a good idea for someone to challenge David to a hand-to-hand fight unless they have the skills and firepower to back it up, as he can easily wreck you. Faults and Weaknesses * David's fire powers will not work against someone who can control water. Similarly, his powers are weakened whenever he is put in a cold environment, as fire thrives on heat, and will not be able to affect fire-resistant materials. * David's infrared vision will not be able to detect those who have the ability to hide their heat signatures from him. ** Since everything looks the same under infrared vision, David runs the risk of attacking his friends and allies by mistake. * David's persistence can become a disadvantage as he can be led into a trap or a futile fight against someone more powerful than him. * While David's heat-resistant skin protects him from fire, it will not protect him from being frozen, stabbed, shot, electrified, etc. * David's grudge against YLW mercenaries can cause him to target those who are YLW but are not associated with the group responsible for turning him into a Freak. * David's greatest weakness is considered to be the wellbeing of his team, all of who he strongly cares for. If one or all of his teammates are hurt or threatened, he will drop everything he is doing at the moment and protect them. This can leave him open to attack. Trivia * David's favorite food is garlic soup. His least favorite is steak and potatoes. * David was originally created as a cyborg whose abilities come from his cybernetic enhancements. Now he was redesigned into a blind Freak with the power to control fire. Category:BLU Team Category:Concepts made by Jillian189 Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Near-normal Category:Soldiers